


Isle of Dream

by SlushiesAndDepression



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bi, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Tiny Angst, Vacation, dreamnotfound, rated t for language btw, sapnap is thirdwheeling again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiesAndDepression/pseuds/SlushiesAndDepression
Summary: Originally posted on Wattpad._______________Dream's got 4 plane tickets to a tropical island, his two best friends, an annoying yet endearing sister, a suitcase, and the feelings he's been ignoring for a certain British boy.George is scared of his friendships changing if he comes out to his friends, but it's gotten even harder. Of course the stupid blonde American had to be attractive.Sapnap and Drista are plotting and being captains of the dnf ship.What could go wrong?A lot. Like, a lot.But more importantly, what could go right?*prays that i didnt fail at writing a description again*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Disclaimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer~

If you came here to complain, I'm sorry. I will keep writing this. The only reason I would take this down would be:

A. I didn't want to keep writing it

B. Someone in this story wanted it to be taken down.

C. Creators change their mind on fanfiction about them

Respect for content creators is needed. It doesn't matter how you feel, they are in charge of their own lives. You aren't their spokesperson. You can have your own opinions, but if you look at what Dream and George have said, they are fine with it. I'm fine with them reading this, even if it's streamed (God that would be embarrassing, but also lowkey funny. I'd go hide in a hole and never come out. Coming out is hard khgkjdhfgkjfdg)

I respect these guys a lot, and will continue to no matter what sexuality they identify as. A lot of people in the fandom get a ton of hate because George and Dream haven't specified that they are gay. 

Dream has said he's not gay, however, that doesn't mean he isn't pan/bi/other. So many people get angry over LGBTQ ships because the people don't explicitly say they are part of that community, but when there is a heterosexual ship, nobody points out the fact that they haven't said they were straight. 

This is a fanfic. Fic as in fiction. This doesn't have to represent real life. Don't harass them into revealing their sexuality, that's not cool.

A little PSA:

Romantic orientation is who you would date.

Sexual orientation (sexuality) is who you would sit on a crafting table for.

So asking ccs about their sexuality mean you're basically asking "Hey (insert content creator), Who do you like to fuck?

It's just not cool to ask, they'll tell you if they are comfortable, and on their own terms.

Don't send sexual stuff or be creepy in donations. That is just rude and makes creators uncomfortable.

I don't care if you ship/don't ship them, just be respectful.

Anyways.

This book contains Level 10 Naughty Words, Fluff, Angst, and some violence. Trigger warnings will be at the top of chapters.

This book contains a few ships. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Though this contains nonplatonic shipping, the boys have said they are ok with it. Even though I am writing about this however, does not excuse me or anyone else to write it about those who are not comfortable. Don't request fanfics with minors or people who aren't ok with it. Just have some respect, that's all I ask.

Though there will be kisses and fluff, I refuse to write smut. That's just weird for me. I don't mind if other people write about the boys with it, just as long as the muffineers are okay with it. There might be *gasp* primatial hand-holding and some more heated sections, but I'll put a warning and it will not be graphic. More like makeout stuff at most.

I'm kind of thinking through this as I go, so leave suggestions. That would be awesome!  
Sorry for the disasterpiece.

I'll make a poll if you guys have any other suggestions. I do not support incestual relationships, abusive relationships, nonconsensual relationships, or cross-species relationships. I can't believe I have to say that, but you would not believe the amount of people who requested that on my old account. 

Enjoy!


	2. Plane

George POV

"Oh come on, Dream." I said, reaching for his mask as he pulled away, wheezing. "I'm your best friend."

"No!" Dream said teasingly. His eyes shone with amusement. They were a golden color to me, unlike the green other people got to see. I thought they were pretty. Like molten gold or something like that. His hair was lighter than I thought- It was actually a dirty blonde color- and was messy. Messy in a cute way.

I made another grab for the mask, jumping up to grab it, but missed. I stumbled forward, and felt strong arms catch me.

Dream POV

George was really cute when he got frustrated. He'd crinkle up his nose in this cute little way that made me smile.

I didn't expect him to look the way he did. He was really good-looking in real life. His hair was a bit longer, and his eyes shined in a nice way. I had to look down on him, I was about 6'2, and he was only 5'6. I could probably pick him up with no effort.

He kept reaching for my mask, trying to pull it off, when he suddenly lunged for it. He was too short, and hadn't jumped high enough. I managed to catch him before he faceplanted. I knew my mask was falling off, but it was fine. His face was flushed.

Shit. I didn't mean to catch him in... I don't know, an intimate way. His face was so close to mine.

George POV

I looked up to see Dream, his mask falling off, revealing a hint of a blush. He had freckles all over his face and a quirky little smile. His lips looked soft. I suddenly realized how close those lips were to me, and I felt myself going red as a tomato. 

Shoot. He's hot. I really can't with this idiot, I'm way too gay for this. Fuck fuck fuck, why did my best (and probably straight) friend have to be so goddamn pretty?

A snicker interrupted my thoughts.

"Ooooooooh..." said Sapnap, making Dream flush deeply and set me down. 

Dream smiled behind his mask.

"George?" he said. 

"Yeah?"

"Did you just... fall for me?"

I deadpanned.

Just because he was cute doesn't mean he wasn't an idiot.

Why did I have to fall for the straight idiot?

Sapnap fell over laughing again. The other people in the airport were probably growing very concerned.

"Dream, that's such a stupid joke," he said. I kept quiet. 

Dream left to go to the bathroom, and I checked my phone. No calls from my parents yet.

Then I saw Sapnap's face, as he failed to hide a smile.

"What?"

"Wot?" he mimicked. I groaned. Americans.

"Did you expect Dream to look like that?" he asked. I could feel the hint of a blush grow on my cheeks.

"No, Sapnap. I though he was a little white blob." I say, turning to hide my face. Did Sapnap see me blush? He probably didn't. 

I sneak a look back. He's smirking. 

Damnit. He saw.

"Does he look better than you thought?" asked Sapnap, grinning slyly.

Shit shit shit shit shit I think.

"He's fine,"

"Just fine?"

I pause. 

"He looks nice." 

I suddenly hear Dream behind me. Sapnap walks up to Dream, and whispers something to him. 

Dream looks surprised, then smiles at me, handing me a cup of tea.

"Just fine?" he asks, getting closer to me. My face is heated.

"Umm..."

"You look a lot cuter in person, Georgie." he says, completely nonchalant. How does he do that? Without a hint of emotion! 

My face is on fire. Brain Overload, I'm too gay, send help. I feel like I'm melting onto the ground into a puddle.

I manage to squeak out a thanks and I scream internally. He called me cute? Georgie? What?!

Sapnap starts "oooh-ing" like a fourth grader when someone was paired up with their crush for an assignment.

"George, you are literally the definition of gay panic." he says. I whip around, my face getting even redder. "

I froze.

Sure, my friends were super supportive of the LGBTQ+ community, but I hadn't told them yet. I don't know, I just didn't really want things to change that much. Coming out wasn't all that easy. I had tried a couple months ago and fell on the floor in pure panic. Luckily my camera was off. Sapnap would've fell on the floor, only out of pure laughter. 

Dream pulls his mask up, but I see a blush grow on his cheeks before it's covered up. I quickly change the subject. 

"Snapmap, what are we waiting for?" I ask Sapnap, who proceeds to look at me with an annoyed face.

"Call me that again-"

"and we're gonna have issues" we all finished. Sapnap groaned in annoyance, but his smile was visible. 

"Snapmap, you're literally on Snapchat with Karl, Snapmap is an appropriate name here."

Sapnap looked at George with a "I'm-going-to-kill-this-stupid-crooked-tooth-colorblind-british-scooter-boi" face. 

George grinned, and sipped his drink

"Drista wanted to come. " says Dream, on his phone. 

"Wait, did she ask or try to stab you in the eyes with a fork?" asks Sapnap. 

"I can be persuasive," said a girl, walking over with a suitcase and a mischievous grin. Clearly Drista. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled up in a ponytail, and she's tan and freckly- just like her brother. Her eyes are grey, contrasting with her brothers.

Dream rolls his eyes, but he's smiling at his sister. 

"Alrighty, Drista. You've met Sapnap but-"

"Yeah, Panda boy." she says, then turns to look at me. "And this is the British bottom boyfriend?"

Dream literally falls over wheezing. "Drista, you can't just say that-"

"You called him a bottom, shut up Clay," she says. Her laugh is a wheeze like her brother's.

Sapnap frowns.

"Why was Drista in a whole different state than you?" 

"Oh, she was visiting her girlfriend in Washington." Dream says, then reaches for my hand and squeezes it. 

"Let's go grab something to eat, okay? Maybe that'll make you feel better. I know you hate flying." he says.

I nod. We walk up to the cafe, his hand still holding onto mine. His hands are soft and firm, and my hand fits perfectly in his. 

"Your hands..." I murmur without thinking.

He raises an eyebrow. "What about my hands Georgie?"

I freeze. 

"They're weird (no, I think they feel nice) and your hand is too big (mine fits in it perfectly, you seem so strong). And all your fingers are the same size." 

Dream wheezes.

Stupid Dream

Stupid wheezes

Stupid butterflies flapping in my stomach, threatening to fly freely into the sky as I look at him. 

"What do you want to eat?" he asks, pulling out a wad of cash.

"Dream!" shouts Drista, startling an elderly lady. Sapnap collapses to the ground laughing. 

I try to ignore them, and go with Dream to pay for my iced coffee. The barista smiles at us.

She looks at me. "You two are Dream and George right? I love your videos" She looks quickly at us, and I suddenly become aware that Dream is still holding my hand.

"You two are actually really cute together." she says, handing me the receipt.

"Oh, actually, we're just friends." I say, blushing. God, how many times have I blushed today? It's like Dream ignited a flame inside of my chest, and it was slowly burning my body. Not painfully hot, just below when it starts to hurt, a bit of a tingle too warm and unexpected.

"Ah, yes, friends flirt 24/7, and say I love you, and almost kissed today?" asks Sapnap, who sneaked over, and has the biggest shit-eating grin ever on his face.

"Fuck you, Snapmap." Dream says, laughing.

"Oh you wish," Sapnap says. 

"We'll leave that to Karl," I retort, doubling over with laughter. "And yes, Snapmap, I saw your message in the groupchat before you deleted it." 

Dream wheezed. "Oh yeah, the one where Karl said he wanted to do something stupid and then you-"

Sapnap started laughing with them, and the three of them laughed so hard I thought I couldn't breathe. Maybe that's what Sapnap had wanted.

Drista, unfortunatly, was smart enough to guess.

"Wait... did you-" she burst into laughter. "Did he say," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You could do me?" 

Me and Dream laughed so hard our chests hurt.

Sapnap groaned, but it was clearly exaggerated. 

"I'm thirdwheeling this whole trip, aren't I?" He was obviously changing the subject as he looked to Drista. "We'll have to just be the shippers."

Drista laughed, and Dream pushed Sapnap away with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

171 Words || Version 1.1\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Drista is a minor, and I'm not going to write anything weird about her. However, I'm mentioning a girlfriend? Why would I do that, you might think. It's a casual reminder: straight is not the default. (: 
> 
> It can also be percieved as a platonic girlfriend if that makes you guys comfy. If Drista says she doesn't want to be percieved as a sapphic, I'll change this asap.
> 
> *cries in please don't get mad I just want a character I can relate to*

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS WAS WRITTEN IN LIEK 2020 IK ITS NOT AS GOOD AS OTHER STORIES IVE ATTEMPTED  
> That's it for now! Comment suggestions!  
> I have like no motivation, so if you do comment or share this story, it means a lot.
> 
> I'm thinking about making another dnf story because... gay lol
> 
> I really want to do some angsty shit... but I would like suggestions!  
> If you like what I write about, drop a kudos, that would be so incredibly pog.  
> I'm currently making a playlist to go with the "angsty shit" and would love some bittersweet songs if you guys have suggestions.


End file.
